


Bonding

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: Venom is learning about how humans promise to be bonded forever.





	Bonding

Venom learns what marriage is and after a while he understands that was one of the things Eddie missed the most after breaking up with Anne; the idea that he was finally going to tied the knot and be a zappy happy husband, see Anne on the white dress, use the black suit, the cake, just… he was so into the whole fantasy, he was so ready, so willing to try. He was always a loser, always kinda out of place, struggling to feel comfortable with others and don’t even understanding why. Yeah, people respected his work but that was it. Nobody to share a beer with, nobody that made him feel like he belonged. 

But a wedding? That was so normal. That was the type of things many people dream about getting. One of the things that signal you are a respectable, functional adult human being that is part of society. Not to mention the promise of never being alone again sounded so nice too. Of course he was in love, and that was a big part of it, but it was also just… the idea. And that was now gone forever. He doesn’t even have the comfort of saying that it was a mistake, because know it wasn’t. Anne had every right to do what she did and he is glad she found someone so much better in every sense. Dan is a good guy. They deserve to be happy. It just suck so bad to know that if Anne put on the white dress, is not going to be with him.

Venom feels the sadness that sometimes hits for no reason at all. They could be watching a comedy, see a couple on the background and suddenly Eddie wants to change channel, insisting it just got boring and ignoring any attempt of Venom for questioning. So he explores inside his mind the next time to find the exact image that evoques and see it so clear: the ring, the wedding, the cake. The longing that never got satisfied. He doesn’t understand why that is important, only that it is for Eddie and that is more than enough for him.

So he goes through the city on search of bad people and someone is robbing a jewelry! Perfect! Eddie mistake his enthusiasm for the joy of eating and when a little tentacle takes the chance to grab a ring from the goodies the thiefs, now beheaded, was trying to take away, none is the wiser. He puts it on Eddie’s pocket when they are back home and keeps hiding it on little places so he never find it. Until there is a alarm for a bomb on the mall and that just happen to be the same place where there is a bakery dedicated to big ocassions, such as wedding. How lucky! Unfortunely the cake he wanted to get after getting ride of the bomb was too big without Eddie noticing that was on his back, so for the first time ever Venom has to lie that is just a craving, just like many other things. Eddie has given up on trying to understand the exact biology of the symbiote, and Venom knows this, so it doesn’t question further.

Once on the apartment, though, Eddie is tired and doesn’t want anything else than sleep, but for some reason he can’t move his feet to the bed. Tentacles move the cake they brought to the table and another one is looking above the counter for something Eddie cannot see because another one is covering his eyes.

“Wait a moment” say Venom and then a quietly “shit”, before he can feel the momentum when they ran out of the window and he can’t do anything about it, except watch the street below them as they land and start jumping high on the street.

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS HAPPENING”

“Sorry, Eddie, I forgot the other part! The other important one!”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT”

They land on a church, opening the door that is closed, just enough to break in without destroying it all. Eddie is just confused, but still too sleepy to realize what it’s happening to the rest of his body as he is walking down the aisle. Black tentacles deposit the cake in front of the alter and is… kinda beautiful to admire the way the moon shines through the cristal windows until his eyes are covered again.

“The fuck are you doing” sighs Eddie, so tired, almost not caring about the answer because he wants to sleep, damn it.

“Just a wait a moment! This takes effort!”

“What thing…”

Then he is allowed to see again and Venom is on his knees in front of him. Well, something black that could be read as a knee, probably, was on the floor, as the head of the alien bobbed above a tentacle holding a ring.

“Did you steal that?” It’s the only worry on Eddie’s mind at seeing that. It looks nice. It looks expensive. And he knows for a fact they don’t have money for that.

“Look down, dummy” reprimends Venom, irritated but still far from angry.

Eddie does and he thinks he has a suit at first… It looks like one, even the flower on his chest pocket looks legit. He would have bought it he was already having a very weird dream if not because the flower and the sleeves had tentacles moving around it and, in his current reality, that was a sign he was well awake still.

“What…”

“It’s a wedding!” announce Venom and his voice is so cheery that it throws Eddie through a loop for a second. “I can’t wear dress as Anne, but I can put you on the suit and everything else! Then you don’t have to be a fucking sad loser anymore!” 

Eddie stares at him and he is… smiling? It’s difficult to tell when Venom already has such long mouth, but he thinks he is. It feels like he does inside too.

“Oh, buddy…” Eddie sighs, rubbing his face. “Man, I am sorry that shit got to you too. But you don’t really have to do any of this. Those feelings are going to go away eventually on their own. I think. God. I hope so.”

“But I want to!” insisted Venom and now he sounds a little angry. “I saw all those so called cheesy movies and announcements. This is what your especies do to promise to be together forever, isn’t? I am just trying to honor that tradition and you are telling me off?”

“Hey, I didn’t asked for any of this” Eddie sighs again and looks again at that ring. “Do you even know what you are doing?”

“No, but I know you wanted to so I am doing it! What is wrong with that? Fine! I will search a dress too if you need it so much!”

“Who said…” Eddie knows they are not going to go anywhere like that so he get on his knees too, leveling with the white eyes. “Look, I am sure that this is all probably a nice gesture and all but…” He stays there without really knowing what to say. I mean, steal a ring was bad, but it’s like they killed a kid or anything like that. Steal a cake was nothing too. What was wrong with any of it, really, besides obviously having no legal repercutions and being merely a gesture to do? “We… don’t need that. I am not going anywhere and I don’t see you eager to jump to the next head either, so we are here now and that is enough.”

“Promise?” asked Venom and it sounds almost like a challenge, a sign of defiance to make him mark his own words.

“Yeah” said Eddie and then had Venom shove the ring on his hand, that he himself raised.

“Then you are fucking wearing that” insisted Venom, making him stand up and walk in front of the cake. “And you are having that cake because this is a HAPPY weeding and, even if there is no guests, everyone will know Eddie Brock is a normal married man! Just like you wanted!”

“Oh my god” Eddie cannot stop the laughter and even if Venom is confused at that, he at least gets happy that Eddie is happy. Eddie hasn’t been happy in a long time. “Okay, sure, whatever. Not like I have a hoard of girls that are going to be dissapointed now.”

“I didn’t understand that, but I heard a positive response! So it’s done! EAT THE CAKE!”

Eddie takes the cake and put it on his lap to start eating on the front row of seats. He knows it’s dumb and silly and doesn’t really mean anything, and this is light years of what he imagined his wedding was going to be like, but as they eat he can’t stop watching the shine on his finger, the way the black matter keep touching it as it was something precious for Venom too now. And on the back of his mind, Venom is satisfied because he can feel they are at peace on that empty church, for the first time.


End file.
